Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a microstrip line filter, and more particularly to a microstrip line filter having a defected ground structure (DGS).
Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, wireless communication technologies, such as Wi-Fi, ZigBee, and Bluetooth, have been widely used in people's everyday life. A filter is an important component in wireless communication products because the filter is capable of removing unwanted frequency components from signals, which improves signal quality of wireless communication products.
In response to a trend of small and lightweight communication products and the user's request for a higher communication quality, there is a need for reducing the area occupied by the filter, decreasing the manufacturing cost, and providing the filter with better frequency characteristics.